


Lips Of An Angel

by AceBlackout



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBlackout/pseuds/AceBlackout
Summary: Hurt by your past and current situation with your abusive parents, you turn to the only person you can trust.





	

The Turtles and their Sensei were right in the middle of some late night meditation when Donnies phone started to go off. The loud sound in such a small room where there was only quiet before was a shrill annoyance. Purple whipped past his father to quickly silence the phone, that was until he saw the caller ID.  
You. He was originally going to ignore the call and let it send whoever was on the other end to voice mail, but you. Never. He knew that life for you was never easy and when he met you your life changed for the better. He kept you on your feet, moving forward in the world. When he gave you his phone number and told you to call anytime you graciously took up his offer. You called him when you were happy or sad or feeling a little depressive. Every time he had answered and made you feel all happy and warm.  
Without a word to his brothers and Sensei he stepped out into the hall, closing the thin rice paper divider behind him.  
"Donnie..."  
"I'm here."  
"OK..."  
"Why are you crying... is everything OK?"  
"No..."  
"What's wrong, i'm sorry I have to whisper, my brothers and Sensei are in the next room."  
"I miss you... My father is up to it again. The drinking. Mom is pretending none of it exists."  
"Do you need me?"  
"Not right now, I just... it's really good to hear your voice right now."  
Donnie chuckles.  
"I'm here"

You two spend hours on the phone as Donnie abandons his meditation. Master Splinter knows it's for good reason but his brothers are confused. It's not like the scientist to disappear to anywhere other than his lab. They search for him, finding him in his own room talking quietly to someone on the phone. Donnie holds the phone between his shoulder and ear as he tinkers with something in his lap. His laptop is pushed to the side with a detailed diagram on the screen. A blueprint.  
"I'm working on it right now [Name], no worries."  
He laughs gently and moves his phone to his other ear, plopping the thing he was working on so intently to the side for now and taking up his laptop. His eyes were half lidded and his soft smile never left his lips.  
"Do you need me there? I'm awake and my brothers are still busy, I can come visit for a while. I can show you some new pictures on the prototype when I get there."  
The female on the other side sounded excited and Donnie got up, closing his laptop and grabbing his weapon. His brothers panicked and lept as quietly from the door as they could to avoid detection. Luckily Don passed as though nothing had been disturbed at all. As though his brothers eyes had never been on him.  
\-----------  
Donatello held you close and danced around your room gently. Swaying to the soft music playing on the stereo on your dresser. He smoothed your hair back and kissed your forehead.  
"Thank you."  
"Anytime Angel."

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a self indulgent thing, I felt like writing some angst and sadness. Hope you enjoy!  
> Comments are always welcome.   
> Cheers, Ace


End file.
